The present disclosure generally relates to location based services and, in particular, to the display of point of interest (POI) listings in a mapping interface.
POI listings may be displayed on a mapping interface in order to help a user to identify a POI or to find directions to a POI. For example a mapping interface may display POI listings in order to help a user visualize a route from one location to another. In another scenario, a user may use online search services to find POIs near a certain location. These POIs may be displayed in a map interface to help a user identify or visualize the POIs' location.
In some cases, it may be useful to show a number of POIs on a map. However, in some cases, not all POIs in a map interface may be effectively shown at the same time.